Orde
of | mask=Unknown Great , Mask of Unknown| tools= | status=Alive| location= | pron=OHRD}} Orde was one of the first few Toa brought into existence and is currently a lone Toa of Psionics taking part in a mission to seek out the Great Beings. Biography Not much is known about Orde's early life other than his first assignment was to use his mental powers on the savage Zyglak, and make them calmer. However, due to his temper, he ended up using his powers to make them even angrier. Subsequently, all Ce-Matoran were later made female due to this incident, as females were thought to be more gentle than males. Dark Hunter Encounter During his career, Orde once used his powers to save a dozen trapped Matoran from the Dark Hunters, though he was unable to avoid his own capture. The Dark Hunters interrogated Orde until his teammates rescued him. ''Reign of Shadows After Teridax took over the Matoran Universe, Orde joined in the resistance efforts, eventually making it out of the Great Spirit Robot and onto the planet of Bara Magna, where he participated in the Battle of Bara Magna. Teridax was eventually killed by Mata Nui, who reformed the planet of Spherus Magna, and the Toa were victorious over the Makuta's forces. The Yesterday Quest Orde was recruited by Onua, Tahu, and Gali, alongside Chiara and Zaria. Before Onua began to explain the mission, Orde read his mind, and learned that they were to be tasked with finding the Great Beings and telling them of the success on Spherus Magna, thus fulfilling Mata Nui's request. Orde interrupted the briefing, annoying Chiara, who responded by electrifying his seat. The two were stopped from fighting by Zaria, who knocked them both to the ground. Onua then continued to explain the mission as the Glatorian Gelu arrived, and Orde used his Psionic powers again to discover that he would be their guide for the journey, which he quickly revealed to the rest of the group. Gelu and Orde clashed over the Toa's use of his elemental power and the Glatorian challenged the Toa by putting his blade to Orde's throat. They were then interrupted by Chiara, who shot a lighting bolt between them to break up the fight. During the trek, Chiara confronted Orde about his gender, which he had been expecting, and the Toa of Psionics related his tale. In charge of scanning the surroundings with his powers, Orde picked up a massive amount of mental activity, but it was quickly silence, which he later reported to Gelu. The group eventually fell into a trap placed by Vorox, ones that had not socially regressed as they had on Bara Magna. Orde began arguing with the head Vorox, Kabrua, implying that he was nearly as barbaric as the Vorox to the south. Orde and the others were bound and taken to the edge of the forest, after which their bonds were cut and the Vorox began hunting them. Zaria devised an ambush using Orde and Gelu as the bait, but Orde was unable to use his powers, which Kabrua confirmed as his doing. Orde and Gelu, separated from the other two, climbed a tree to avoid detection, where Orde was able to use his powers and read Kabrua's mind. He discovered that the Vorox received their information from a Matoran Universe inhabitant, who was a Great Being in disguise. Abilities & Traits As a Toa of Psionics, Orde possesses the ability to create and control Psionic energy; however, unlike Toa of most other elements, Orde cannot absorb Psionic energy. Orde is the first and only male Toa of Psionics. He is naturally aggressive and easily angered, but is also incredibly brave and strong-willed in the face of adversity. Mask & Tools Trivia *Orde was never a Matoran. Appearances *Reign of Shadows'' (Not Mentioned By Name) *''The Yesterday Quest'' (First Appearance) Category:Matoran Universe Category:Spherus Magna Category:Toa